


Sunset Promises

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Cheesy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Memories, Otabek - Freeform, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Romance, Sweetness, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, psychokillerwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: Otabek and Yuri spend their 4 year anniversary in Barchelona. Words are said and love grows stronger.





	Sunset Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari-sinpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mari-sinpai).



> This story was a tiny inspiration that came to me thanks to mari-sinpai's awesome OtaYuri artwork. I hope you like it <3 <3 <3 (I know it's a little lame, I'm sorry. I tried XD)  
> AND YOU, RANDOM READER! GO FOLLOW THAT ANGEL OF ART ON TUMBLR RIGHT NOW!: http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com
> 
> Also please leave lots of comments and kudos X3

"Are we there yet?" 

"Hang on kitten, we're almost there" The young kazakh softly replied to his boyfriend. Palms gently covering the younger russian's eyes and lips forming a small grin. It had been a while since the pair got off Otabek's motorbike and the man didn't want the other to look until they had reach their destination. Which was that? Well a surprise of course.

Today was their three year anniversary after all and what was a celebration without a surprise? Obviously the older one being secretly romantic (and a big softie as Yuri used to describe him), would take his precious boyfriend to Barchelona where they officially met four years ago. In fact, they had spend most of the day recalling memories and driving around while laughing like kids and Otabek wanted this day to be even more special for Yuri.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now..." The brunette slowly pulled his hands away from Yuri's eyes. The sunlight causing the young male to blink a few times before his eyes widened.  
  
"...you always wanted to see the ocean" The kazakh continued. "So I figured that's probably the best place for you to have such an experience....with me" The man said running a hand through his hair awkwardly. "So...you like it? Or was it a bad idea?" He asked almost nervously seing that Yuri didn't seem to move at all. Was he really that dissapointed? A lot of thoughts passed through him when he got pulled out of them as slim arms wrapped around him tight. He looked down only to see the most beautiful sight in the world.

Yuri was looking lovingly back at him, the only thing as stunning as his shining ocean green eyes was his bright smile. "It's amazing! Thanks Beka" The blonde said before burrying his head into his boyfriend's chest and Otabek never thought he could be more in love.

* * *

 

"Don't be a chicken Beka! Join me!" Yuri called from the sea, splashing water at Otabek's direction who hadn't enter yet. The water had barely reached the younger's knees as he moved a little deeper, slowly because apparently the water was way too cold. When he turned around to look at his boyfriend once again, the young russian yelped as he two strong hands grabbing his knees and lifting him up. He barely noticed two warm and familiar chocolate brown eyes before getting tossed over the owner's shoulder.

"W-what the fuck Beka?!" The young yelled as he felt a small blush spreading across his cheeks. "I don't apreciate being called a chicken" Otabek answered calmly. "Put me down!" The blonde demanded. "Oh I will" The older replied and Yuri could sense his tiny smirk from where he was. Otabek moved rather fast getting deeper into the sea, stopping when the water level reached his chest. "Well, off you go" "Wait whaa-!" But it was too late as he was already being thrown into the water. After seconds he brought his head to the surface before roughly splashing water at Otabek's face.

"You asshole, it's fucking cold!" The raved haired only chuckled at his lover's complaints as he got closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I can warm you up if you want Yura" he said softly, pulling the other flash against him and making Yuri to fake gasp. "What a perv" He joked, cupping the other's cheeks and pulling him down as their lips pressed together. Otabek smiled into the kiss before responding passionately, running his hands under Yuri's tank top and all over his back. Yuri was humming happily at the affectionate kiss, running his fingers through the kazakh's wet black hair. They only pulled away when the need for air became too great, staring at eachother's eyes before laughing and smashing their lips together once more. Otabek gently squeezed Yuri's backside, making him yelp and taking advantage of the moment to slip his tongue inside his mouth. 

The kiss soon became a sloppy mess of bites and soft moans, the raven haired man touching everything he could reach while nipping and sucking at the other's ears and neck while Yuri was heavily breathing with a few moans escaping now and then. "It's not fair Beka...your lips feel too good" he said softly between breaths. " _You_ feel too good" Otabek whispered back into his ear, sending a shiver down the other's spine. They kept making out for a while when they realised the time. It was around 7 pm and the sun had almost started setting. "We better get out. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold" The taller male said softly, bringing his arms under the other and gently lifting him up bridal style as he made his way to the beach. Yuri only smiled against his boyfriends neck and relaxed in his arms.

* * *

 

After Otabek made sure they were both (especially Yuri) almost dry, (towels couldn't do much really) he gently held Yuri's hand. Their fingers interwined as they looked in awe at the sunset. "How beautiful" Yuri noted staring at the sun. "Indeed" Otabek replied staring at the love of his life, and causing the russian to turn red when he turned to the older and realised he was talking about him. "I...uh" the blonde started but was cut off by the other. "I know" Otabek replied with a soft grin, now having the younger's full attention.

"I love you too Yura" He gently pushed Yuri's hair behind his ear and gently cupped his left cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb and making him close his eyes and lean into it. "I'm so lucky, you know..." The brunette started. "...being able to call _the_ Yuri Plisetsky, mine" "No" The blonde smiled and wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck. "I'm the most fucking lucky, being able to call myself yours" Yuri smiled lovingly before gently kissing the other on the lips. He pulled back with a smile. "My hero" he continued with a chuckle as the Kazakh blushed slightly. "Does this make you my fairy?" He slightly smirked. "Fuck off" Yuri scoffed "I'm no fairy". Now it was Otabek's turn to laugh, resting his arms at the small of Yuri's back and make his heart melt.

"You'll always be my soldier Yura..." he said so softly it almost felt like a whisper. "..my love". Yuri bit his lip at that, not being able to handle the words. "Y-you're so fucking cheesy sometimes Beka.... can't believe I love you so much" He whispered shyly. "And I can't believe you always make me so happy." Otabek replied staring dreamly at the other. "Well, you better get used to it because I'll keep doing that forever, and that's a promise" The russian smiled once again, in a playful tone this time. "I'm counting on it".

* * *

 

Needless to say Yuri kept his promise. Because only a year later he made Otabek the happiest man on earth, only using a simple word:  _'Yes'_

__


End file.
